edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and the Spirit of the Witch
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: November 29, 2015 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 90mins |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Family Comedy Fantasy Horror Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: Mystery, Witchcraft, Ghosts, the Dorks |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Rated PG for violence, scary scene. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy: Wizard School of Magic |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed, Edd n Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 1 |} Ed, Edd n Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost is the sixth movie of Ed Edd n Eddy film, Principle Antonucci taking the Kids camping out to home town of Oakhaven in New England and some went spooky wrong. Plot Opening scene, At Nigh time the leafs falling off the tree and see Peach Creek Jr. High with all the cars were parking and see the Peach Creek's School Award Night. Inside the stadium, the Principle giving them award to the Kids and Double D, but Except Ed and Eddy who did not get award this year, then the Principle want to come out Ben Ravencroft the best horror writer novel, Double Dee was shock, cause he was his biggest fan to him. Double D walk up and shake his hand. Ben speaking about to come down to his small town Oakhaven in New England and cheers for him. The Next morning, when the Eds are having sleepover, Double D look at the Clock it's 7:45. Double D was shock, they late for catching the school bus to Oakhaven, so the Eds are screaming and racing to Characters Old Characters This the Kids and the Eds are grown up. * Ed as the stupid friend, He is now 18 Years old. * Edd as the smart friend, He is now 17 Years old. * Eddy as the cool friend, He is now 16 Years old. * Kevin as the bully and the enemy of the Eds, He is now, 17 years old. * Nazz as the Gorgeous girl in the world, She is now, 16 years old. * Rolf as the farmer kid, He is now 18 Years old. * Sarah as Ed's babysister, She is now 15 Years old. * Jimmy as Sarah's best friend, He is now 14 Years old. * Jonny as TBT * The Kankers Sister as Ed's Enemy * Principle D. Antonucci as the Principle of Peach Creek Junior High. * Eddie as Ed's pet dog. New Characters * Ben Ravencroft * Sarah Ravencroft / The Witch * Suzie * Lisa (has return from episode "Love and Basketball" * Daphne * McKnight * Mayor * Jack Ed, Edd n Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost (soundtrack) Music composer by Jackiechan1212. * TBTt Order of events in the film * Award Night * Ben Ravencroft Appear * Traveling to Oakhaven * Meet the Mayor and Mr. McKnigh * The Eds are sneaking off Gallery File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed mays faces the Witch. File:Eee.jpg|The Eds tired to escape from Ben Ravencroft. File:EEnE6movie.jpg|Movie poster #1 File:Poster68c5aa4d7865ea289118761df2c547d93a346e88.jpg|Movie poster #2 Quotes *'TBT': Category:Movies Category:The movie